The Offer
by khambilo
Summary: Set towards the end of "Not Fade Away", a familiar face returns with an offer.


**THE OFFER**

_Set towards the end of "Not Fade Away", an old face returns to see Wesley one last time._

**Disclaimer: **Angel belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, etc.

* * *

He was cold, alone, and breathless. The marble floor beneath him seemed to envelope him as his gaze blurrily shifted from the interior of his eyelids to the unfocused ceiling of Vail's mansion.

Five years ago, Wesley would have never pictured his death like this. As an academy boy, a Watcher, the idyllic lessons of the council would have filled his mind. In short, his death would have likely been at his Slayer's side.

But that was not how it was meant to be, not now.

Wesley was dying.

The lights blurred, and quickly faded to darkness.

The deliberate footsteps of Illyria exiting the room could be heard as vibration in the marble, faintly.

_So she dispatched Vail. Good._

His fleeting mind dwelt on Illyria's final words to him, the beautiful lie she told him. In death it felt so real, so lovely. As much as he knew otherwise, it was Fred.

He lay there unmoving, death beginning to take its final hold on him.

"Well, you're a bit worse for wear," a voice resounded.

Wesley's eyes snapped open, struggling to focus on the world fading around him, though ultimately he did not need to see the source of the voice to identify it.

"Lilah," Wesley weakly stated. "You're dead."

Lilah leaned over his corpse, staring deeply into his eyes with a sardonic grin. "Well, you're doing pretty shabby yourself, Wes."

"Why are you here," Wesley struggled to ask.

"The Senior partners are making their move," Lilah smiled. "Hell on earth is about to be unleashed and I'm here just to see it all go down."

Lilah got back up to her feet and began to pace about the room, the steady clink of her heels reverberated off the marble interior.

"So, Wes, you fell for an Old One. I must say you have excellent taste."

Wesley coughed, "Go away, Lilah. Let me die."

"Die? Wes, sweetie, you're already dead," Lilah laughed. "How else do you think you're talking to me right now?"

"Why are you here," Wesley repeated once more, this time more annoyed.

"Wow, they really got to you, didn't they," Lilah commented.

"Who?"

"Wolfram and Hart. They really changed our Wesley, didn't they," Lilah sarcastically remarked. "Ah well, I knew that would happen the moment we handed you the LA branch."

Wesley closed his eyes once more as an attempt to shut her out.

"Wesley, get up," Lilah commanded and when he didn't, "Come on. I mean we have all of eternity to do this, but I'd really like to get this done sooner as opposed to later."

Wesley remained motionless on the cold marble. Lilah grimaced and extended her arm to Wesley. "Come on. Get up."

This time, Wesley's hand instinctively clasped her wrist. Slowly, and with a fair share of grumbling, Lilah hoisted Wesley to his feet. He wavered slightly, and his eyes remained shut.

"Alright, I can see this is going to be like pulling teeth. Now open your eyes," She said as if instructing a child.

Wesley complied.

His sight was clear and unwavering. He blinked once or twice to ensure that it was not a fluke and then began to look around. He and Lilah were no long at Vail's residence, but rather some place more familiar.

"Do you know where you are," Lilah soothingly asked.

Wesley nodded. "The Hyperion."

The familiar lobby was just as it was left. The circular couches, the front desk, and the cabinet of archaic weaponry were all there just as Wesley remembered. This place seemed so far off from the world Wesley knew at Wolfram and Hart.

"Home, sweet home, right," Lilah smiled.

Wesley began to roam the empty room, a slight smile returned to his face as he began to recall the fond memories invested in this place.

He let his hand run down the length of the front desk, recalling the fellowship of the office behind it.

They had fallen so far.

Wesley's hand clenched as he let it fall to his side.

"This isn't real," Wesley said.

"Ding, ding," Lilah jibed, "one point for Wesley. No, this is place... it isn't real, but it could be."

"What?"

Before Lilah could answer, the front door closed. Wesley snapped to the source of the sound.

Gunn stood at the door, wearing a pair of faded jeans, tee, and an ear to ear smile.

"Moring all," he chipperly announced to the empty room.

Wesley matched his smile while Lilah stifled a grimace.

"Anybody up," Gunn continued.

"I'm up," came another voice.

Wesley whipped to the source of the voice. It was Cordelia, who had just come from Angel's office, a coffee mug in hand.

"Good morning, Cordy," Gunn greeted as he sidled up to the front desk.

"Morning Gunn," Cordelia smiled. "Want some coffee?"

"No thanks," Gunn answered, "I'm good."

"Good, because this stuff is gross," Cordelia grimaced, and emptied the contents of her mug into a potted plant.

Angel came from the office as well. "I told her, I don't know a thing about making up coffee on the account of me being a vampire and not technically needing it."

"It's coffee, Angel," Cordelia countered, "I bet even Gunn could make a decent cup of coffee."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or complimented," Gunn shrugged.

"Never fear, dumplings," another voice came into the mix.

Wesley met this voice as well.

Lorne stood at the door, wearing one of his dapper baby blue suits, "Lorne is here, and he comes bearing gifts."

He smiled as he revealed a cup carrier full of coffees and a box of donuts.

"Coffee," Cordelia exclaimed.

Gunn joined her, "Donuts!"

They immediately swarmed him, reaching for a coffee and their favorite variety of donut.

"Good morning to you all too," Lorne added with mock disdain.

"What seems to be all the commotion," another voiced drifted from the staircase.

Wesley froze, knowing the identity of the voice instantly. Slowly, he turned to meet its source.

Fred was already half way down the staircase when Wesley first saw her.

"Fred," he softly called her name.

But she did not stop. She did not even flinch. She continued to walk right past him to join the group.

"Ooh, Donuts! Thanks Lorne," She smiled while giving Lorne a hug.

"Aww, you're welcome, sugar muffin," He answered. "Quick, get your pick before their gone."

Fred returned his smile before she examined the box, "Save me a cream filled."

Wesley's friends were all so close, and yet...

"What is this," Wesley asked in disdain to Lilah.

"This is my offer, Wes," Lilah said, her tone was a tad graver than before. "Or rather, the Senior Partners' offer."

"I don't understand."

"Well you were always slow on the draw," Lilah smiled. "The Senior Partners will restore this, all you see before you."

"And in return," Wesley asked.

"In return, you will work for us this time around," Lilah answered, "You'll be bound by the same contract as I am."

"Why would I want that," Wesley countered.

Lilah laughed, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Wes. You're going to accept the offer."

"Why?"

"Gee, do I really have to do all the work," Lilah rolled her eyes. "To save her."

Wesley stole a glance back at Fred. A tiny spot of cream from her donut haphazardly dotted her cheek. He desired so much to be the one to clean it from her face.

"Think about it Wes," Lilah said more insistently as she moved closer to him. "If you take the offer, She'll never enter Wolfram and Hart. She'll never encounter the casket that changed everything."

"And the others?"

"It will be as if the last two years have been completely erased," Lilah began. "The will continue to 'help the helpless' just as they always have, except they will have no recollection of you. It will be as if you never existed in their lives."

"How does this fit in with Wolfram and Hart's apocalyptic plans," Wesley asked snidely.

"I don't know the full story, Wes, sorry," Lilah sarcastically apologized. "Listen I hate to rush this, I guess you don't have eternity to decide. You see, should you reject this offer, things return to the original timeline, where you're dead, and friends are dropping like flies in Wolfram and Hart's apocalypse."

Lilah bored her gaze deeper into Wesley's. "So what's it gonna be?"

Wesley returned his gaze once more to his friends, and above all, to Fred. A big smile garnered her face. Every fiber of his being wished it was him bringing that smile to her face.

Lilah gave a slightly hopeful smile to Wesley as he turned back to her.

He had made up his mind.


End file.
